Pandora's Kingdom
by demonbutterfly44
Summary: The Sovereign of Silence spirit still lives in the planet Saturn itself, there is a kingdom on Saturns moon Pandora that is in danger, the princess and her protecters go to Crystal Tokyo to get help form the sailor scouts.
1. summary

Pandora's kingdom:

Hay everyone I'm going to try writing a sailor moon fanfic. it takes place in Crystal Tokyo Rini is now older and the sailor scouts have kids, they are all in their teen years, and a new enemy has come. It is time for Rini and the new scouts to fight and defend their home.

There is a new moon kingdom that lives on one of Saturn's moon named Pandora. Pandora's queen fears that her home is dying due to all the negative energy that Saturn still holds. Even though the Sovereign of Silence is dead, her spirit still lives in the planet Saturn itself. Because of that, negative energy it is turning her people into her slaves and when she has enough followers she will start to take over the univers.

She sends her daughter and her three protectors to Crystal Tokyo to get help from the sailor soldiers. But when they arrive they find out that the sailor soldiers have gave their powers to their daughters. Then they get horrible news from princess Pandora's mother saying that Saturns slaves are now taking orders from the king of Saturn and are on their way to Crystal Tokyo. Mini moon and the new sailor scouts agree to help, but the princess goes into hiding with her protectors.

Demon Butterfly:

Okay so this is a teaser to see if anyone would like this story I would like to write but I need 10 oc's I will probably come up with some of my own but suggestions are welcome as well as criticism, but be nice please, this is my first fanfic. I mainly want girl characters, but there will be a few boy's in the story. And before I continue the story I want like about 5 reviews. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS

Oc info

Name:

Parent and planet or moon(wich planet does the moon belong to):

Hair:

Colors for outfit (2 or 3 ):

outfit:

Personality:

Weapon or power:

And special ability: ex. Like telepathic, fly, see into future, ect.

you can pm me or write it in a review


	2. Chapter 1

Demon Butterfly: okay I want to continue this story even though no one is reviewing so I will just us my own characters for now on. but I am planning on writing another story and if you want to submit an oc then you can pm me. But I will not start that story until I have 5 chaps for this story up. I will use the English names for this story. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! On with chap 1

Pandora's kingdom:

"hey Rini over hear!" yelled Claire. She has long curly hair that is a light blue color, pale blue eyes, and is just as smart as her mother Mercury but no where near as shy as her.

"okay, so what have you guys been up to?" I asked

"we were all thinking about getting together after school to practice are powers with our moms. You and Neo-Queen Serenity should come and practice too," Raven said. Like her mom Sailor Mars she works part time at the Crystal Tokyo Temple, she has strait white hair that ends at her shoulders, gray eyes and is a big worry wart who always freaks when one of her friends get hurt but she will also get very mad at who ever hurt them.

"I would love to and will definitely join yall but mom want be able to make it tonight she has a meeting with the other kingdoms in the Galaxy," I told them.

"Well that's to bad, but you can still come so that way you can get better and impress Neo-Queen Serenity with your new skills and who knows maybe you will finally be able to get your wand to work for you today," Annabel said trying to cheer me up. Like her mom Venus she always stays positive, but unlike her mom who is a girly girl she is a major tom boy who want take any negative comment without putting her own two cents in. She has red hair that is pulled up into pigtails tied up with ribbons, and she has golden eyes.

"yeah maybe your right well I'll see you guys latter then," I said as I got up and left.

Once I got their I saw Claire, Raven, Maya, Annabel, Aden, and Able. Maya is Jupiter's Daughter she has long light brown hair some is pulled up into a bun and the rest hangs down and she also has brown eyes. She is like her mom but not as tough as her though she is a shy one but can be out there at times. Aden is Mars son and Able is Venuses son they both have powers like the Crystal Sailor Scouts but they are called the Crystal Worriers they are kind like the new tuxedo masks. Aden has black shaggy hair that covers his eyes and brush his shoulders and like his sister he has gray eyes, he is shy and quiet he keeps to himself he only talks to Able and the scouts. Able has short wavy blond hair that covers the tops of his ears and he has blue eyes like his mom. He loves to have fun and goof off but some times his pranks go to far and Raven beats him till he gets a broken bone and if he accidentally hurts someone he will get two broken bones and a thousand bruises.

"Okay, so what are we going to work on today?" I asked Miss. Jupiter

"Well I was thinking about working on teaching yawl how to control your powers better but I'm still debating about it, so what do yawl want to work on today?" said Miss. Jupiter

"that's okay with me," said Raven and everyone else agreed.

"Well then let's get started!"

"Yeah!"

Demon Butterfly: so what do you think I hope you enjoyed chap 1 chap 2 will be up soon and you will meet Pandora's Kingdom in that chap. Please R&R I would like feed back so I can make my story better.


	3. Chapter 2

Demon Butterfly: hi I'm back okay so here's the deal I will post every Thursday but if I do skip a day it will be posted on either Friday or Monday. I DO NOT GET ON DURRING THE WEEKENDS SO I WILL NOT POST ON THOSE DAYS! I made a mistake last week raven will beat able up not Annabell. Well that's all I had to say so enjoy chap 2.

"There at the castle gate there going to break through at any moment we have to get the princess out of here!" shouted one of the guards. "you should get out of here to Queen Pandora."

"No!, I will stay here and help defend the castle while Pandora, Ashia,Vida, and Sophia go to Crystal Tokyo for their own safety," said Queen Pandora

"Why do we have to go we can help you," yelled Pandora

" You may be able to soon but right now you cant control your full powers and the castle under attack right now I can't help you. But if you go to crystal Tokyo the sailor scouts can help you." Explained Queen Pandora "take them to the teleportation room."

"Come on lets go" whispered Vida dragging me along with them to the teleportation room. I know the sailors can help but I want to stay and defend my home alongside my mother even though I can't fully fight yet.

"Rini come on lets go we have a few guest who will be staying with us for a while and they will be arriving soon," mom said to me.

"I know I'm looking forward to meeting them but why are they visiting?" I asked her

"Because their kingdom is in trouble and we are going to help them out"

"Oh.. Okay well who are they and where are they from?"

"they are from the moon Pandora, one of Saturn's moons, they are Princess Hope, Ashia,Vida, and Sophia."

"alright so how long do you think they will be staying?"

"I don't know but I hope they will like it here."

"yea me to maybe we can all become real good friends what do you think?"

"that would be lovely dear"

"GOOD LUCK PRINCESS WE WILL TAKE CARE OF EVERY THING DON'T YOU WORRY!" yelled the guard man.

"I still don't want to go" pouted Pandora

Demon Butterfly: well there is chap 2 I was hoping to make it longer but I think this is a good place for it to end for now. By the way Pandora is Princess Hope when she becomes Queen she will be Queen Pandora. Well I guest I will see you next week and thanks for the review and please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

Demon Butterfly: Hey everybody how was your week this week? Me I'm good I would just like to apologize again for last week and the short chapter! I'm sorry! But I promise you the story will get better as the it goes on. Here is chap 3. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

WHOOSH

"Hello Girls welcome to Crystal Tokyo" Queen Serenity told the four girls who were standing their "this is my daughter Rini she is Princess Serenity"

"Hi it's great to meet ya'll I hope ya'll enjoy your stay here" said Rini

"I'm sure we will, thank you for letting us come and stay here with you. My name is Ashia, and this is Vida, Sophia, and Pandora" said Ashia

Ashia had deep green wavy hair that went past her shoulders, she was wearing dark jeans that were ripped at the knees, and her shirt was a little bit lighter color that her hair that had a white peace sign in the middle and little sparkles around it.

Vida had hair that reminded her of Para Para but it was brown, she was wearing a tube top that was dark purple and a white jacket, she was also wearing jeans but they looked gray and they were also ripped at the knees.

Sophia had blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail but her bangs covered most of her eyes, she was wearing a long black skirt and an orange long sleeve shirt that had black swirls going down the sleeves and the middle of the shirt.

Pandora was wearing a black dress that went a little past her knees with gray trim along the bottom, the top part went right to her throat and went around it like a choker, at her hips was a white ribbon that was tied in the back, her hair was so long it almost touched the floor it was a beautiful orange color.

"Well Rini why don't you show them to their rooms while I inform the school of their arrival" said Queen Serenity.

"Sure thing mom, right this way please" said Rini.

"Alright I guess I'll check up on ya'll later then, bye" said Queen Serenity.

"Okay see you later than mom" said Rini.

"well here is your room Ashia, Vida you're is across from hers, Sophia you're is beside Vida's, and Pandora yours is next to mine, if any of you need anything I will gladly get it for you" Rini told them.

"Thanks but we can take care of ourselves." said Pandora coldly.

"Don't be so mean Pandora!" yelled Ashia "now we are guest in her home we can't be mean to her an any way, even if you are in a bad mood."

"I would be sorry but, I'm not sorry. and why should I apologize to her I don't even know her?" said Pandora

"Doesn't matter Pandora like Ashia said we are her guest we should respect her no matter what" explained Sophia. Rini starts to shrink back and hide not wanting to interrupt them.

"WILL YOU GUY'S JUST COOL IT!" yelled Vida she hated when they got into arguments "now all of you apologize to Rini for bothering her right this very minute!"

"Sorry" they all mumbled

Rini started to stand back up "it's okay no problem me and the other girls get into fights all the time to. Oh yeah if ya'll want to you can meet the the others later if you want or wait till tomorrow at school." Rini told them.

"Thanks' but if you do not mind we would like to settle in tonight we will meet them tomorrow though." said Vida.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow then." Rini said while heading to her room and waving goodbye.

*Vida's point of view*

She said goodbye to the girls and went into her room. Her room surprisingly reminded her of her room back on Calypso her kingdom that was on another moon that belonged to Saturn. Calypso, Helene, Atlas, and Pandora's kingdoms made an alliance around 200 years ago to help protect one another if anything where to happen to them but they never imagined anything like this ever would. Just then her cell phone rang (it can get calls from other planets) "Hello, Vida here," she said into the phone.

"Hello Vida, I have some news for you to tell the others if you don't mind" said the voice.

"Of course I will Queen Pandora, what is it?"

"I have found out that the sovereign of silence has appointed a king in order to find her a new body and more Heart Crystals (yes they are back) and she has him looking for the descendants of Witches 5. And he is headed for Crystal Tokyo,"

"Wait, are you sure?, how can she even do that is she really that strong?, and what are Heart Crystals?,"

"Sorry Vida but I don't have time to explain right now I have to go, I love you Girls and I know you will do great please stop him and tell Pandora that I said hi, Bye-bye"

"No wait Queen Pandora!"

Demon Butterfly: Okay a little short and Sorry for Cliffhanger there you will hind out what happens latter and after I get 3 review so please review if you want the story to continue! R&R.


	5. author's note

**_Demon Butterfly: Hey everybody! Well I got 2 reviews now so I only need one more and then I will post. So please review! And I will work more on detailing next chap. I plan on making all my chaps from here on out about 2 pages long or longer unless I fell like writing a short chap. And I have decided on a muse well muses but you have to go to my profile to meet them. All I'll tell you about them is that they are my shugo charas! Well I'll see you next week. BYE!_**


	6. Chapter 4

Demon Butterfly: Hey everybody! Well still only 2 reviews but oh well I'm going to continue now anyway I wont do that again for a while but please review more. Here's chap 4.

Recap: "No wait Queen Pandora!"

'Sophia's point of view'

' I wonder what Vida wanted to talk about, she seemed pretty worried when she said she needed to talk to us' I thought, 'what could she be so worried about?' we were all in my room waiting for Vida. This morning she told us she got some news from Queen Pandora and that she'd tell us more later. that's when we decided to meet up in my room at noon.

"Sorry I'm late guys; I was busy looking into something" Vida said as she closed the door. "So… Ya'll want to hear the news I got from Queen Pandora?"

"Yes, but the way you're acting makes me think you're about to give us some bad news" Ashia stated.

"huh… well unfortunately it is," Vida started to say "The Sovereign of silence has appointed a King."

"WHAT!" we all screamed.

"Also he's coming here." she said when we finally calmed down. Then we just stared at her like she was crazy. "I know, it sounds crazy, but it's true, Queen Pandora told me herself."

"Then what should we do?" I asked in a worried tone, "it's not like we can stay here anymore, or else, we would put Queen Serenity or Rini in danger."

"I know but we don't have anywhere else to go. Unless we go want to go into hiding" Vida said.

"Well then let's start packing" Pandora stated.

"Wait you mean now?" Vida asked. "What I meant was after they showed up."

"yeah, I know, but this way we will be more prepared when they show up, and find out what they're here for," Pandora explained "We can stay here for today but, we leave tomorrow." she said as she left the room ending the conversation.

"Great, now she's mad" Ashia complained. "do you think we can meet up with the sailor scouts."

"Doubt it, and even if we did I'm not sure they could help us" Vida said. "they are here for two things 1 being heart crystals, I don't know what they are so we will have to find out. 2 being a new body for her spirit to live in."

"she has gotten stronger, and her body would have to belong to someone who has a close tie to Saturn" I told them.

"I'll go look up travel records for Saturnian's who moved her, and I'll look into the heart crystal thing to" Ashia said.

"Good idea, we will need to keep a close eye on them though" Vida said.

"Alright then I'm leaving you can find me in the library" said Ashia as she left.

"Well, lets get ready to leave" Vida said as she followed Ashia out the door.

'Next Night'

"you guys ready?" Pandora asked as she opened a window. "you got the papers right Ashia?"

"yeah, now let's go" Ashia said, "let's transform."

"Pandora moon power!" Pandora yelled.

"Atlas moon power!" Ashia yelled.

"Calypso moon power!" Vida yelled.

"Helene moon power" Sophia yelled.

Then they jumped out the window and started running to the first house on the list of Saturnian's.

Demon Butterfly: okay well that's it for this week get to start writing the next chapter now. Well bye-bye!


	7. Chapter 5

_Demon Butterfly: okay I'm so sorry for not posting last week so to make it up ill post 2 chaps instead and maybe even a third. I also changed my mind on posting instead of one chap a week ill post more than one chapter. Instead I'll post 2 or 3 for now on. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy._

Chap 5

Recap:

They jumped out the room running towards the first house on the list of Saurian's.

'Rini's POV'

"Good morning Guys this is Ashia, Vida, Sophia, and Pandora" I say to my friends as they walk up to us. "They are going to be staying with us for a while." We where all sitting in the dinning room eating breakfast. The other scouts live here to just in different areas of the castle along with their Parents.

"Cool, my name is Maya, I'm Lita's Daughter, where are yall from?" Maya asked.

"We are from the moon Pandora, It's a moon that belongs to Saturn" Pandora told Maya. "Well actually we are all from different moons, but we mainly live on Pandora."

"So do yall have moon kingdoms of your own?" Claire asked.

"Yep, we are all princesses of our moon kingdoms. I'm Princess Hope, I belong to the Atlas Kingdom" said Ashia.

"I'm Princess Life, of the Calypso Kingdom" said Vida.

"I am Princess Wisdom, I belong to the Helen Kingdom," explained Sophia. "We have an alliance with Pandora to where if one of us is in trouble we help them out."

"I'm Princess Pandora of Pandora" says Pandora.

"Cool, so Pandora's the leader?" Maya Asked

"Yeah, we are all under Pandora's rule even though we have are own Kingdoms." Ashia explained. "But if Pandora falls then we will all right behind them."

"That's why we are here because of what is happening on Pandora, we have powers but we never had to use them before, so we need to learn how to." explained Vida.

"Well we have training to do so why don't you join us?" I asked.

"What do you train for?" Pandora asked.

"We are Sailors in training; our parents are teaching us how to use our powers seeing as how they where the last Sailor Scouts" I explained to them.

"So do yall have their powers or do yall have your own?" Ashia asked.

"We have our own powers just like they have their own powers, but they will give us theirs once we master our own powers" Annabel explained.

"Interesting, so how far are yall from mastering your powers" Pandora asked curiously.

"Some of us are farther than others…" I say in a saddened tone.

"Oh… so how often do you practice?" Ashia asked.

"At least 3 times a week," Claire told them, "if you want to you can join us this afternoon. My mom Amy and Maya's mom Lita will be joining us for the practice this afternoon."

"thanks, I think we will join you" Pandora said with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>'Vida's POV'<p>

After Rini and her friends left I told the girls I got some news from Queen Pandora. We are going to meet in Sophia's room later. But before then I need to go do something real quick. I find a couple of guards to come with me. Then we head over to the teleport room and I put the coordinates for Calypso. The guards and I steep into the teleporter and teleported away. Teleporting only takes a few minites so we get to Calypso in no time. When we arive i go to the Queens quarters and open the big doubble doors.

"Wait here i'll be right back" I tell the gaurds as i close the doors.

"Vida, what are you doing here?" my mom asked me.

"It turns out that we will be needing our broaches and wands" I tell her. "We need to be ready to fight when they reach Crystal Tokyo."

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but, oh well. you could have called first so I could get them for you."

"Yeah i know but did you really wan't me to tell you over the phone?"

"No, wait here i'll go get them." She says as she heads out the room to get the wands and broches. I wait about 5 minuites before she comes back with 4 boxes. One is wraped in white with a black ribbion, another is wrapped in green with a gray ribbion, one is wraped in purple with a black ribbion, and the last one is wraped in orange with a white ribbion.

"In each box there is a broach, a wand, and a crystal" she told me.

Demon Butterfly: okay don't have enough time to post two today but i'll post chap 6 tomorrow. See yeah then. R&R please. critizisum is welcome as well as other comments. BYE!


	8. Chapter 6

Demon Butterfly: Hi! It's Friday! Yeah! I'm happy. This is chapter 6 it will be 1,000 words long hopefully. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>RECAP<em>:

_"Each box contains a broach, a wand, and a crystal" my mom told me._

* * *

><p>'Vida's POV'<p>

"What are the crystals for?" I ask my mom.

"They are like Queen Serenity's and Princess Serenity's Silver Crystal." She answered.

"What is the Silver Crystal?"

"It is the main source of protection for Crystal Tokyo and holds most of the Sailor Scouts power."

"So ours our similar to the Silver Crystal?"

"Yes and no. they have some similarities but they also have some differences."

"Well what can we do with them?"

"You will have to find out on your own just like your transformation and how to use your wand" she says to me. "Now you must leave before you are missed by your friends."

"Bye Mom" I tell her as I walk out of the big double doors.

"Bye Vida, good luck I know you can stop them" she says as I close the doors. I tell the guards that it's time to go. We head back to the teleport room and go back to Crystal Tokyo. I walk back to my room to put the boxes up until we go and practice with the future Sailor Scouts. 'I wonder which box has my stuff in it.'

* * *

><p>'Ashia's POV'<p>

I step out of Sophia's room and head towards the Library. 'I wonder how many people from Saturn have moved here.' 'It can't be too many people because most Saturnian's don't leave Saturn.' I let out a big breath of air. 'It's so confusing, how can this be happening how exactly are we suppose to fight him and there army?' I finally reach the Library and start to look for the travel records. It takes me a few minutes before I can find any travel documents. I pick up a thin little book labeled 'Travel Records from the Outer Planets'. I take out the note book I brought with me and opened it up to a new page. I flip though the book till I get to the page of Saturnian's. There were only ten families on the page. All ten families moved here within the last 50 years. The first one's name was Zoey Green she moved here with her little brother to get away from her abusive family even though they were locked up. The second family was the McMill family. A mother and her two daughters and her new son-in-law where all in a picture that was taken in front of the Crystal Tokyo Castle. The third was just a picture of a man named Allen O'Neill. Fourth was a picture of a couple who just got married and came here on their honeymoon and decided to stay here. They now have two boys that are twins. They make up the Garret family. The fifth family on the list is the Tammy's. The family consists of a mother, a father, a grandma, and a little girl. They move here because of some legal issues. Sixth was a picture of a little girl and her Father. Her mom had died so they moved her to find a new beginning. The Simmons's family was the seventh family on the list. It was a picture of another newly wed couple that moved here after they got married. They have one girl who is now 5 years old. The eighth family is the Collin family. A picture of a mom and her two children one boy and one girl standing in front of their new home. The ninth family is the Newman's family. They didn't have a picture but they did have a list of their names Sasha, Angel, Steven, and KJ. The last family is the Hodges family. They moved here to get a new start as well. They had a picture that consists of five boys and three girls. There mom and dad had died and in their will they had said to move to Crystal Tokyo and start a new life for themselves. Since most of them where old enough to live on their own they all live in separate houses but all in the same area. I wrote down all the names and addresses of all the families. Then I put the book up and checked the online database for the travel records.

Everything was correct and up to date. Then I look into Heart Crystals. I go ask the Liberian if she knew where I could find some information on it. She points me to the non-fiction section and tells me to look for a book called 'Witches 5'. I head over there and find the book. I got to a table and sit down to read the book. Like the book 'Travel Records from the Outer Planets' it was thin as well. I read though it and find out that Witches 5 was a group that created monsters and found targets to get Heart Crystals from. Heart Crystals are like a person's soul they hold our life energy. I also find something called the purity chalice. I decide to check the book out and ask if there where any more but it was the only book they had on Heart Crystals.

So after that I headed back to my room to start packing. Once I got there I placed my notebook on my bed and grabbed a backpack and started to fill it up. Then my door suddenly swung open and there stood Raven.

"Hey are you going to join us for practice or what?" she asked me.

"Oh, yeah sorry I lost track of time."

"Good thing I decided to come and check on you and your friends."

"Hi" Sophia said as she poked her head into my room. "I almost forgot about it to."

"Well we better hurry up then" Raven says to us as she pushes me out the door.

* * *

><p>Demon Butterfly: okay so there you have it chapter six. Next chap might be short or long depending on what happens during practice. And for a little game let's see who can guess which family I'm going to use for the Sovereign of Silence new host body. If you guess correctly you can have one of your ideas put in the story. Please R&amp;R. And I'm still accepting OC's!<p> 


	9. Chapter 7

Demon Butterfly: Hi! Okay so I'm only writing this because I got some more review and hits for this story. And I would like to thank those who have read it so far and hope ya'll continue to read. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. Here is chap 7. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>RECAP<em>:

"_Well we better hurry up then" Raven says to us as she pushes me out the door._

* * *

><p>'Raven's POV'<p>

When we get to the training room we find out that we are the last ones there. "Sorry we are late." I say to the others as we walk into the room. Out of nervousness I scratch my head a little. Ashia and Sophia walk over towards Pandora and Vida. When they get over there I see Ashia pass them each a box. 'I wonder what's in them.' I reach into my pocket and pull up my wand. It was a small black staff that fit into my hand and had a piece of a red crystal on top of it. The staff and crystal where held together by a golden band that sat in-between the top of the staff and the bottom of the crystal. The other sailor scouts have similar ones but there crystals are different colors. Rini has her dream action broach but it now has black mixed in with the pink. I walk up to my group and stand next to my brother Aden. Him and Able can transform into the elemental warriors. Each of them can control 2 of the elements Aden can control fire and earth. Able can control wind and water. And just like tuxedo mask they each have a rose but they are different types of Roses. They don't usually train with us I think they are here to see how well we are doing and to give us pointers.

"So are ya'll ready to get started?" Miss. Mercury asks.

"YES!" we all answer.

"Okay well transform and let's get to work." She says.

"Crystal Dream Power!" Rini yells.

"Crystal Mercury Power!" Claire yells.

"Crystal Mars Power!" I yell.

"Crystal Jupiter Power!" Maya yells.

"Crystal Venus Power!" Annabel yells.

When we are done transforming we are all wearing our new outfits. They are all the same but different colors. Mine has a black bodice with a red skirt. I have black gloves that have red trim and ends at my wrist. A black collar that has 3 red stripes on it. I have 2 red ribbons one on my chest and one on my back. The one on my chest has a black heart on it. I have a silver tiara with a red stone on it and I had a pair of red boots on. Claire's is the same but it's blue and black. Maya's is green and black. Annabel's is orange and black. Rini's was like ours as well but pink and black and she had an extra skirt under her outfit that was pink, a black choker with a pink heart on it, and she had her white berets in her hair.

"Aden and Able go get the 'targets', while I help the others." Miss. Jupiter says while looking at Pandora and her friends. She walks up to them and smiles. "So ya'll never had to use your powers before?"

"No, we have not. Even though there was wars going on some of the other Moons before this mess happened we were a peaceful Moon so none of us had to worry about stuff like that not even our parents did." Pandora told Miss. Jupiter.

"Well then you still need to have wands or a broach in order to transform." Miss. Jupiter says to them.

"I went to Calypso earlier today and my mom gave me boxes with our stuff in them." Vida says holding up her box.

"Well then get out your broaches or wands, then and let's see if I can't help ya'll to transform." She says.

Vida opens her box and pulls out a dark purple broach that has a white star on it. Ashia pulls out hers which is gray and has a green butterfly on it. Sophia's pulls out a black one with an orange flower on it. Pandora pulls out hers and it is black with a gray crescent moon on it and white sparkles that almost look like starts.

"okay now that ya'll have your broaches I want ya'll to look deep inside of your selves and find your power that's inside of you." She tells them while moving away. They close their eyes and held one another's hands 'I don't think they reliesed they did this' I thought as I watch them. We watch them for a few minutes then a white aura color surrounded Pandora. A minute later Ashia was surrounded by a gray aura. Then at the same time Vida was surrounded by a black aura while Sophia was surrounded by an orange aura. After all of there auras where present they opened there eyes and their aura light up like fire almost causing Miss. Jupiter to back up and nearly fall down on the floor. I watch as their aura's join together but they don't get mixed up with the others aura's they spread thought the room almost blinding all of us, when the bright light that the aura's made calms down I look back up to see the Pandora Sailor Scouts.

Pandora was now in her new outfit. She had a black bodice, gray skirt, a white ribbon on her chest and lower back, with a gray crescent moon on her chest ribbon, a silver tiara with a white stone, a black choker, black crescent moon earrings, and had some white high heel shoes on. Ashia outfit had a white bodice, a green skirt, a gray ribbon on her chest and lower back, with a green crescent moon on her chest ribbon, a silver tiara with a green stone, a white choker, white crescent moon earrings, and had some gray knee boots. Vida outfit had a deep purple bodice, white skirt, a black ribbon on her chest and lower back, with a white crescent moon on her chest ribbon, a silver tiara with a black stone, dark purple choker, dark purple crescent moon earrings, and black high heels. Sophia outfit was a yellow bodice, black skirt, and orange ribbons on her chest and her lower back, with a black crescent moon on her chest ribbon, a silver tiara with an orange stone, yellow choker, yellow crescent moon earrings, and black ankle boots.

* * *

><p>Demon Butterfly: there you have it chap 7. I will only continue this story if I get review or hits. So if I don't get anymore I won't continue it. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chap. R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
